How Do I Live?
by cloudaura
Summary: Simple story with multiple chapters. What if Amy and Shane are severely injured during a break-in at Amy's house after Amy's confession at the end of 1x3? Will Karma and Liam express their love for their best friends? Or is it too late? AU with song appropriate inspiration. Both couples are adorable, so that's why I'm going this route. Read, review, and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm a Karmy shipper, and in order for that to happen, Karma needs to get over Liam...so here's my solution. Amy with Karma and Shane with Liam. I mean come on, they have a total bromance going on there that needs exploration. And Amy and Karma are self-explanatory. So, here's my attempt. It will switch POVs. Btw, I'm in a mood, too many movies I suppose. So it'll be sad, and bittersweet story.

_How do I,_

_Get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I…_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take everything good in my life_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I…_

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take everything real in my life_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How Do I Live-by Trisha Yearwood_

**How Do I Live?**

Amy's House

"If I tell you something super secret, promise you won't tell anyone?" Amy says.

"Gay scout's honor." Shane jokes.

"Umm...Karma and I are faking it." Amy confesses after taking a deep breath.

"What like orgasms? Because my mom sells adult toys from the trunk of her car...long story...but I can get you a discount. Not a problem." Shane responds.

"No, we're faking being lesbians." Amy continues. "Karma is...I'm not so sure."

"You have my attention." Shane says.

"Well you know how she…" Amy begins with slight hesitation before she is interrupted.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash and bang coming from downstairs.

"What the hell was that? Are we here alone?" Amy asks Shane.

"I don't know. And yes we are alone. Your evil step-sister and parents are still gone. We should investigate." Shane suggests as he gets up.

"Like hell. We need to call the cops." Amy disagrees and pulls Shane back down. She starts to call the cops when Shane stops her.

"Shh..Do you hear that? Sounds like footsteps. Screw the cops, it's too late. We need to hide and fast." Shane answers.

"Ok. Ooh, the closet. Shut the lights off." Amy says as motions over to the other side of her room.

"On it. Let's go." Shane agrees.

After a few minutes and once Shane flips the switch, they end up together huddled in the tiny space.

"This is so funny. I can't believe I'm in the closet again. Am I the only one seeing the irony in this situation?" Shane sighs.

"Shut up. This isn't a joke." Amy scolds.

"Right. I'm sorry...but wait...I don't hear anything, do you?" Shane whispers.

"Nope, do you think they're gone? Maybe they just wanted…" Amy starts before the closet door gets yanked open by a giant, shrouded figure covered in all black with a hood and glasses covering his face. The robber tosses Shane out of the closet and he lands against the wall.

"Stay there boy." He yells at Shane. "And as for you little girl, get out. NOW!" He commands.

"Ok," Amy whimpers as she herself is forcefully picked up and shook hard.

"Leave her alone." Shane begs.

"Shut up!" He shouts. He then proceeds to continue manhandling Amy before throwing her on the bed where she knocks her head against the headboard.

"What do you want?!" Amy screams at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have any witnesses. I promise it'll be quick. Come here, you're first." He beckons to Amy.

"NO! Stay away from me! Just take whatever you want and leave, please!" Amy pleads while retreating to the window and searching for any type of weapon without luck.

"Don't be like that. Do as I say and I won't spill your friend's brains all over the carpet." The robber says as he pulls out a gun and points at Shane's head.

Amy nods. "Good, now I want you get off the bed and stand by the corner…" As he's being distracted, Shane quickly grabs the Amy's laptop of the desk and chucks it at the robber's head. A gunshot is heard.

"Shane!" Amy shouts.

"I'm fine. Run! Hurry!" Shane commands as the robber stumbles before tipping over and landing hard on that ground.

Without a moment's hesitation, Amy hops off the bed, over the robber. She is stopped by a hideously scarred hand. Shane, however, is already out the door and halfway down the hallway before he realizes Amy isn't behind him. He stops at the top of the stairs.

"Amy?!" Shane asks, desperation evident in his voice.

"GO! Get help!" Amy commands as she's courageously kicking the robber in hopes of breaking free of his strong grip. As she's struggling, the robber regains his composure. While he's still holding onto Amy's ankle, he reaches for the gun, turns around and shoots at Shane. over Amy's head.

Amy tries to warn Shane, but it's too late. The bullet hits its target, and he falls down the stairs.

"Shane!" Amy cries. But it's too late, as her world is spinning and growing darker by the second. One last thought crosses her mind, and in her daze and confusion, she she sees what she thinks is a beautiful angel. "Karma. I'm sorry. I love you." Amy silently utters before blacking out.

To Be Continued…

P.S-I know, I know! Just hold on! I'm finishing finals today and will upload the next chapter this evening! I'll also update my other fics as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: As promised, per request, chapter 2. Karma's POV. Internal dialogue for the most part.

Hospital

When I get the call from Lauren, Lauren, I might add, I realize something terrible had happened. I thought Amy wasn't returning my calls and texts from our fight earlier at school. That was part of it, but I was still worried. I still am. In fact I'm scared to death. Amy, my Amy is in there fighting for her life. I feel utterly and completely useless and ashamed.

I rush over to the hospital ASAP, and what I see when I get there is heartbreaking. Amy's mom, her step-dad, Lauren, Shane's mom, and Liam are there waiting for me. Their looks say it all. I can't go over there yet, not until I know. I have to know. For all of our sakes.

Liam. Why is he here? Oh, of course. Shane. Dammit! This isn't fair. How did this happen? Why did this happen? It's an awful feeling, this guilt. The guilt of pretending to like Liam to hide my true feelings for Amy. The guilt of singing my stupid song to a stupid boy who I barely knew, instead of the one person I've known practically my whole life. The one person the song was written for. And I just let her walk away. Not once, but twice. And now I may lose her forever.

I may never get to see those beautiful, compassionate hazel orbs full of life and love. I may never get to see her luscious, long wheat-colored hair. That realization, if it's the truth will crush me, and I don't think I'll survive. I refuse to, without Amy, I'm a goner. She's my rock, my support. Life would be meaningless without her in it. So, she has to survive, and I refuse to give up hope.

As I'm pacing back and forth, I grow impatient. What's taking them so long? Were there complications? What's going on? With that thought, I rush over to the nurses' station. And with feign confidence to keep me from breaking down, I start talking to the nurse.

"Where is she?!" I choke out. Epic fail Karma. Way to betray your feelings to a total stranger. Oh well, I'm tired of hiding, tired of lying. I don't care, I love Amy and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her as well.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down and head back to the waiting room with the other family members." She replies.

At this point, I'm seething and beyond angry. I don't have the tears anymore to cry. The time for crying is long past. I want Amy. That's it. Only her, and then the massive black hole in my heart will disappear because I'll have her back. Safe and in my arms. But, there's also a deep, unsettling fear in the pit of my stomach that is threatening to swallow me whole if I don't shake it off.

"Like HELL! She's like my sister! She's my best friend! And she's my girlfriend, so I demand you tell me right now what's happening!" I yell.

"All I can tell you is that she is still in surgery and the doctor is doing everything to save her. Now please, head over to the waiting room or I'll have you sedated for your safety." She replies.

Gah! I'm so frustrated, but getting sedated or even worse arrested for fighting won't do me or Amy any favors. So, I relent, and sit down in the chair next to Liam. He reaches for my hand, but I shy away and just stare into space focusing on the wall in front of me. Poor guy, I feel bad about shutting him down, but he can't comfort me. No one can. That role is reserved solely for one person. And that one person I love beyond compare is out of my reach. And I'm barely keeping it together. It's tragic and ironic. I thought Liam was that person, and he is, just not for me. He's the one for Shane.

Shane! How could I be so selfish! Poor guy. Poor Liam. Poor all of us. Of course, Shane's also been battling for his life too. I mean, they're still both in surgery at the ICU ward, and they've been at it for hours. It's awful, the wait. The being in the dark. The unknown.

Please be ok Amy. Please. I can't do this without you. I'll be lost without you. Please come back to me. To us. I'm sorry I screwed up, I was in denial. Stupid, stubborn Karma. It sucks this is what it took for me to see reason. To see what was in front of me the whole time. I don't want to 'fake it' anymore. I want us to be a real couple, in the real world. But you have to be alright, and safe. Please wake up and open your eyes. I need you. After all, seeing is believing.

To Be Continued…

P.S- The next chapter will be published ASAP. Managing my other Faking It stories along with Chicago Fire and PLL. So, stay tuned! And thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Chapter 3! I'm uploading now due to the immense positive feedback that's blowing up my e-mail. Takes place right after chapter 2 ends. The group receives Amy and Shane's diagnosis.

Hospital

Oh crap! Here comes the doctor. Breathe Karma, breathe Karma. Keep your cool, just wait for him to explain their diagnosis and status. It might not be as bad as you think. Something tells me it is though, I have this gut feeling.

"Are you the family and friends of Shane and Amy?" The doctor asks all of us.

"Yes." We all say unanimously.

"Alright, well I have good news and bad news about the operation and the situation. Which do you want first?" He asks no one in particular.

I take this chance to speak up. "I want to know the extent of their injuries, and then you can discuss anything else with us." I answer.

I take a glance around, and everyone nods with my suggestion. Good.

"Fair enough. First, I'll begin with Shane. He was shot in the shoulder and we managed to remove the bullet. It was only a flesh wound, penetrating about halfway to the bone, so no joint of nerve damage. With physical therapy and rest, it will heal nicely. However, due to his fall down the stairs, he suffered a few other injuries. He fractured his arm in three places and he has a concussion that has rendered him unconscious. Also, the concussion has caused slight swelling of the brain, so we've placed him in an induced coma to reduce the swelling and monitor his brain activity so he doesn't form a blood clot and have a stroke. There's a good chance he'll have acute short-term memory lossonce he wakes up. Other than that, it's just superficial bruises and cuts. All in all, he got lucky given the circumstances. Unfortunately, Amy is another case entirely as her physical injuries were much more severe in nature." He explains.

What?! No, no. God, no. Amy! Oh my God. I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't feel anything. I can't feel anything but the numbness and heartache of my best friend not surviving. It's too much. I break down and begin to ball my eyes out.

Suddenly, two small arms are wrapped around me. Lauren? That's weird, she must've switched places with Liam. What's even weirder is that her embrace is oddly comforting considering our rocky relationship. Regardless, Lauren has given me that little speck of confidence needed to hear it. Hear the words from his mouth, about what happened to Amy.

"Ma'am?" He asks me.

"Continue please, and don't sugarcoat it." Lauren answers for me.

I'm glad for that small favor Lauren provided for me because I don't think I could've spoken if I wanted to.

"Ok. Anyway, how do I say this...umm...Amy was raped and nearly beaten to death. Her neck lacerations also indicate she was probably strangled at some point, and passed out. She was also stabbed three times in the left shoulder and has two cracked ribs. Her right hand is broken including three fingers. She has numerous cuts and bruises across her torso, arms, and legs. We performed surgery to mend her hand and ribs. We stitched up and bandaged her shoulder and stitched her other deep cuts. Her face is also severely swollen and she has a black eye too. But, she is conscious, and we have her on morphine to kill the pain. What I'm most concerned about is the psychological and emotional trauma this experience will be on her. She'll more than likely need professional treatment and therapy."

I'm stunned and completely lost for words. Lauren just hugs me tighter. If Lauren wasn't here to support my weight, I know I would've collapsed. Amy! My sweet Amy! Raped on top of almost dying? That bastard! I'm more of a pacifist myself, but I'm willing to make an exception for that asshole, if Amy's step-dad hadn't shot and killed him first. That's one of the great things about him being such a conservative, the fact that he keeps guns around the house. I'll have to remember to thank him later for saving my girl. Right now, however, I want to see Amy. I NEED to see her. I won't settle for anything else.

Oh crap! A random thought pops in my head. If Amy's family hadn't come back when they did, Shane and definitely Amy would be dead right now. And that realization shakes me to the core, and I sob harder. Lauren just remains there, continues to hold me, and rubs my back.

"Can we see them?" Amy's mom asks.

The doctor hesitates with his response, "Yes. But only one at a time, and Amy requested she sees someone named Karma before anyone else. And Shane still hasn't woken up yet, so be quick and only one at a time."

Everyone just stares sadly at one another, when suddenly Lauren releases me, offers me a gloomy smile, and then nods. I nod in return and stand up. "I'm Karma. What room is she in?" I ask the doctor.

As he's about to answer, Liam speaks up and says, "Would anyone mind if I visited Shane first? Please?" He begged. It fractured my heart even more because I can tell how much Liam loves him.

"I see. She's in room 405, it's down the hall, first one on the right. And Shane is across the hall from Amy. I'll give you all as much time as I can." He replies.

Liam stands up from his chair, walks toward my location, and stands next to me. He offers me his hand again, and this time I don't reject it. He knows that our relationship now has just shifted to a platonic friendship rather than anything else romantic. Because in that moment, we both understand who we truly love. And it's not each other. We just need to relish in each other's comfort while we process this horrible turn of events in our lives. And we're not even the victims of this disaster.

Anyway, we nod in his direction, and turn around to face everyone else. They all give us weak smiles of understanding. And with that I turn back around and head to the rooms, with Liam right by my side. I'm off to see My angel, my other half, my heart. My Amy.

To Be Continued...

P.S-Alright guys, there you have it. I don't know how many more chapters longer I'm gonna make this, but at least two more chapters worth of story material. Stay tuned for the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Chapter 4! Will be Amy's POV. It's their reunion! Yay! What happens? Read to find out. And sorry for the delay, been real busy lately.

* * *

Amy's Hospital Room

Oh God! Shane! Poor guy, I can't believe it. He's in a coma, and I can't help but think its my fault. He came back trying to save me, and look where that got him? A spot in the ICU ward of the hospital. I should've been stronger, tougher, and fought harder. I keep praying that this is just an awful nightmare I'll wake up from, but unfortunately I know that's not the case. The doctor told me I was raped. God! That's a scary thought, I'm only 15 for pete sakes. This shouldn't be happening to me. On a side note, it's all unfair. We're too young to experience anything this dreadful. At least the guy was killed, and by my step-dad no less. We may not see eye to eye, but he saved our lives, and for that I'm extremely grateful. It means he cares which I wasn't sure about earlier.

And Karma! She's probably freaking out and on her way to see me right now. I wonder if I should pretend to be asleep and just let her talk to me, or actually talk to her and confess my feelings? I don't know, but the doctor probably told her and everyone else I was awake, so I'll just man up and do it, and hopefully it won't make the situation awkward or change our friendship. I guess every situation has a cloud with a silver lining, Karma is mine. And I couldn't be happier, and who knows, this could end up being a blessing in disguise. There's hope that Karma and I will be together as a real couple, and that would make my heart soar. I'm also prepared for the worst, I pray it doesn't come to that though. We'll see.

Oh crap! I hear footsteps, must be Karma. Breathe Amy, breathe. Just relax, it's only your best friend and chick you're in love with, no big deal. Yeah right….

The door opens and there stands Karma, my goddess. Poor girl, she just stares at me in disbelief with big, chocolate, tearful eyes and my heart sinks. I slightly frown at the realization all the worry and pain I put her through these few hours. As I'm about to speak, in a flash Karma rushes over and embraces me in a bone crushing hug. I gently return the gesture and I hear her crying.

"Karms...I can't….breathe….in pain…" I rasp out.

"Oh right, sorry Ames." She instantly releases me and I immediately miss the contact.

She pulls a nearby chair closer to my bed. Then she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers before speaking again.

"God! I was so scared. Don't you EVER do that to me again, you understand? Man...if you didn't make it, I just don't know what I would've done…" She admits. I quickly shush her and add my own thoughts.

"Shh...It's ok, I'm ok...are you OK?" I ask her with emphasis.

"No...Not even close." I'm about to reply when I feel her brushing her lips against mine. I reciprocate and deepen the kiss. We make out for like a minute before breaking apart.

"Wow." I exclaim.

"Incredible." She agrees.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I say.

"To show a small part of the love and devotion I have toward you, and how much of an idiot I've been to not see what's been in front of me the whole time." She honestly answers.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" I flirtatiously ask with a smirk on my face.

"You." She answers before pulling me in for another passionate kiss.

To Be Continued...

P.S-Oh snap! Cliffhanger! At least Karmy is together though right? Will update ASAP! Next chapter will feature our favorite gay guy and his partner in crime. Following chapter after that will be the continuation of this one with some Lauren tossed into the mix. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
